He's The One
by monstergagaox
Summary: Maranwethiel, an elf from Lothlorian is sent by Galadriel to attend the meeting of the Fellowship Of The Ring. There she meets Legolas, Prince Of Mirkwood. Legolas/OC. 10th Walker.


Maranwethiel waited at the balcony of her room, the cool breeze gently lifting her long white ash hair. She stood there rethinking what Lady Galadriel told her.

"So she wants me to go to this council for her...why didn't she come. Was being too close to the ring too much for her...no, that couldn't be" she thought out loud.

"Lady Maranwethiel " Haldir called to HER from the door way.

"Haldir how many times must I ask of you not to call me lady" Maranwethiel said laughing a bit as she turned to greet her childhood friend though he was a good 100 years older than her.

"Alright then I shall not address you as lady, but you are needed... a Halfling just came in and Elrond is in need your abilities" he said with a warm smile, which he didn't give often too many.

She returned the smile quickly before dashing down the halls holding her dress so she wouldn't trip. Coming to a stop at the door she quietly peeked her head through the door.

"I was told my assistance was needed Lord Elrond" Maranwethiel said softly not wanting to wake the hobbit that lay there.

Elrond nodded and gestured for her to come to him. Kneeling down on the side of bed, she learnt the hobbits name was Frodo. She rested a hand on his cold brow when he stirred and she stood up as his eyes opened.

"Oh god" he breathed with eye wide. "I'm dead."

Maranwethiel laughed watching as Frodo sat up and looked around confused just as Gandalf walked in the room.

"No dear hobbit you're not dead "she giggled, her eyes flashing brightly as Gandalf smiled at her and she took her leave. As she walked down the halls outside she met up with Haldir.

"Prince Legolas is said to be coming for the council, for what I have heard he was very eager to meet you" Haldir said something was hidden in his voice.

"Is that so, I am just the same as any other she-elf" Maranwethiel said not caring too much.

She smiled as she looked down to the lower level to see the hobbit Frodo and his friends greet one another happy to see he was okay.

"They're the sweetest little things" she said as Haldir looked in their direction.

Frodo looked up. Turning a light tint of pink he waved. Maranwethiel gave a short wave back and smiled before continuing down the hall.

"Looks like someone fancies you" he said chuckling.

The She Elf laughed a little out loud and headed to the stables. Maranwethiel checked on her horse, Nathaniel and he seemed okay but was getting annoyed with the other horses. Maranwethiel chuckled and saw new arrivals approaching, a couple of men, a few dwarves and some elves.

"Hello milord's" she said with a soft smile. The elves looked proud, the men stared and the dwarf's scofted.

"Why the faces milord's I was addressing you too" she said to the dwarf's whom smiled before walking off.

"Wait! Milady" one of the elves called after her. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes".

"Are you lady Maranwethiel?" he asked and she nodded.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood, it's a pleasure to meet you milady" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Maranwethiel smiled and bowed her head.

"As it is for me also Legolas" she said before walking off.

At the council Maranwethiel shifted uneasily in her seat for the tension was high in the room.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo. "Elrond said Frodo sheepishly walked up and placed it on the table.

Maranwethiel stared at the ring with hate she had no desire what so ever to have it and had hoped she'd never have to actually see it. Her eyes shifted to a rather rugged looking man with light brown hair Boromir was his name, he eyed it longingly.

"He cannot be trusted "she thought to Haldir and gave an unnoticeable nod in his direction.

"So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir said as he went to reach for the ring."Isildur's Bane... "he mumbled to himself.

"Boromir!" the ranger Aragorn called to him.

Gandalf started to speak the words engraved on the Ring. "Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul." the light darkens and the air rumbled Boromir backed away from the Ring. No one had noticed Maranwethiel and Gandalf did this at the same time.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris" Elrond said surprised.

"Do not ask for pardon Gandalf." Maranwethiel said turning her gaze to Elrond. "Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift, a gift, to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir said deep in thought of all the possibilities there was if they were to use the ring.

"He's a fool if I ever saw one" Haldir thought to Maranwethiel. She suppressed a giggle and listened.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said calmly.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir shot back. Legolas shot up out of his chair.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." he said and Maranwethiel smirked a little at Boromir's dumb founded look.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir? "he stammered out.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas added. Aragorn told him to sit down in elvish and he did so.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King" Boromir said more than likely for lack of a better comeback, he knew when he had lost but he knew not defeat.

Maranwethiel let out a 'pft' and rolled her eyes. Haldir smiled, Aragorn grinned, Legolas cracked a small smile and Boromir sent a tinny glare at her.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said breaking the silence.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said with all seriousness.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the dwarf Gimli said before He striking the ring with his axe; the axe broke, leaving the ring intact.

Maranwethiel looked at Frodo who was sitting next to her as he flinched and looked away.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery arroyo from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said the room became hushed.

Frodo looked in deep thought; Maranwethiel laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and then back to Elrond.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is malevolence there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a desolate wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly. " Boromir said spreading gloom and ill will round the room.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said shooting up out of his chair again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said also standing up. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir added in.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli grumbled loudly, at this all the elves jumped up and an argument of fire started.

Frodo looked around the room and then at the ring. Maranwethiel saw this and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Do what you must dear hobbit I am here and I will follow you in the choice you will make" she said to him in his mind, Frodo nodded and spoke up. "I Will take it!"

They didn't hear him. He looked up at Maranwethiel who had smiled and nodded.

"I will take it!" he said again raising his voice. All fell silent. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" he called with more confidence which went away quickly as he stepped back against Maranwethiel, who placed her hands on his shoulders. "Though... I do not know the way." he finished.

"This hobbit has all the assistance I can give, all my skill and all my weaponry skills" Maranwethiel said as she looked at the others expectantly.

One by one Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir also gave their aid.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me" another hobbit Sam said running out from the bushes.

Maranwethiel giggled and Elrond chuckled.

"No, indeed, It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." he said.

Frodo smiled at his friend a laughed. The other two hobbits ran out as well marry and pippin who made rather foolish remarks.

"Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said. It was a serious and proud moment until …

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said making Maranwethiel burst out laugh.


End file.
